Sally-Anne's lost story
by Totally Kowalski
Summary: Let us dive into the letters swapped between concerned parent and headmaster to determine what happened to an average Hogwarts student who was sorted before Harry Potter, but failed to show up for OWL exams.


**A/N: This is a oneshot I thought of while reading other stories about Sally-Anne…this is mine in the form of letters. Disclaimer in profile. I only own Mrs. Perks's first name…unless it really is her first name then I own nothing. I do own Derek Cameron.**

June 1992

It was the end of another school year for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train would be by tomorrow to pick up the students. This year had been filled with feverish excitement and danger. He hoped that eleven year old Harry Potter would be alright. The young boy was chatting animatedly with Ron and Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore entered his office to find an owl sitting there with a letter attached to its leg. He untied it and opened the letter:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My name is Annie Perks. My daughter Sally-Anne attends your school. I am writing you to express some concerns I have had. My daughter has told me that a troll entered your school on the night of Halloween. Deeply concerned, I contacted a professor at the school with this problem. Your Deputy Headmistress informed me that it was nothing to be concerned about. I placed that at the back of my mind. However, Sally-Anne wrote to me a few days ago to inform me that three first years nearly got themselves killed and two were injured. She also expressed fear that one of them would die. I was shocked to learn that the rumor was a three headed dog had been involved as well as You-Know-Who. That part appalled me. How on earth is he supposed to have come back to life and possess a teacher? And how could you let a three headed dog into a school full of children? I am hoping that this is just a one year thing and that Hogwarts will be as safe as when my stepson, Derek, attended. Please do everything in your power to prevent these incidences from reaching the children.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks.

Dumbledore sighed. He'd been expecting concerned parents to respond.

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I hear your concern, but I am positive that this is nothing to fear. What occurred was that three very brave, and somewhat reckless, first years decided to embark on a mission that should have been presented to adults. The dog has been removed and it, along with the troll, is far from Hogwarts and shall not present danger. I have informed the three students not to engage in this sort of behavior again. Sally-Anne is completely safe, and if memory serves, she seemed to be happily chatting with her fellow Hufflepuff first years at breakfast this morning. There is no need to worry.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

November 11, 1992

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Hello, this is Annie Perks again. Sally-Anne has just informed me that a first year student has been petrified and something called the 'Chamber of Secrets' has been opened again. I have no clue what that means, but I am concerned again for the safety of my daughter and her fellow students. When Sally-Anne told me about a cat being petrified, I thought it was a prank as Derek often told me that the caretaker's cat was a target of pranks and jokes. However, a student being petrified is going too far. Sally-Anne is worried now, especially with all the rumors and amulet trading going on. Furthermore, she mentions that Harry Potter is being targeted as a suspect for these things. Speaking of Harry Potter, Sally-Anne tells me that there was an insane bludger after him in last week's Quidditch match and that a teacher "helped" him by removing all the bones in the boy's broken arm. Please tell me what is going on? I cannot help feeling that Hogwarts is becoming unsafe. And what are you going to do about that teacher?

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I feel as concerned as you and I am attempting to get to the bottom of this. Make no mistake, I am trying my best, please remember that I am only human and there is only so much I can do. As for Professor Lockhart, he is the only one who would take the position. Mr. Potter's bones have been grown back and he is back in classes. Rest assured that I am doing my utmost to care for the students. I do care for my students, I was sad to see that Mr. Creevey had been petrified but relieved to have been the one to find him lest whatever petrified him got there first.. I am keeping his family updated on the status of their son who is in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Your daughter is safe and sound and at this moment she should be in bed.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

December 22, 1992

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I apologize for interrupting any vacation time, but I am very concerned as last night my daughter told me a tale of her last few days of term. While I am happy that she got a day off from Herbology, I am not happy about the double attack she told me about. First, she told me that a snake was conjured up during a Dueling Club session. I supported the Dueling Club idea when she told me about it, but what I heard was that the snake was allowed to approach and threaten her fellow Hufflepuff, Justin. She was confused once Harry Potter started speaking Parseltongue. She thinks he told it off, but it looked odd. But I don't understand why Mr. Malloy, or whatever his name is, conjured a snake and never got points taken off for endangering students. She told me that two teachers, including Mr. Lockhart of whom I disapprove, were in the room. Why, if they were monitoring a duel focused entirely on Mr. Potter and Mr. Malloy, didn't they get rid of it immediately? I feel that the teachers need to re-evaluate themselves on what to do in a situation that involves endangerment. Then, she tells me, Justin was petrified the very next day. The most absurd and frightening thing was that a ghost was also petrified. I don't understand any of this. And are you doing anything about Mr. Potter being picked on by the rest of the school?

From,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I sincerely apologize for the snake scare and accept full responsibility. I know that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have a strong dislike of one another. I do not know what attacked Justin. I am considering shutting down the school if this continues to happen. Sally-Anne is safe; I have just seen her at lunch with her friends. Also, we are making a Mandrake Restorative Draught which will revive the petrified people by the end of the year. About the rumors surrounding Mr. Potter, I am certain it will blow away. You need not worry about him or your daughter.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

May 10, 1993

To whom this may concern,

I am honestly out of my mind with worry at this point. Headmaster Dumbledore has been removed from the school, which I strongly disprove of, and Sally-Anne tells me of another double petrify attack on two students. She is worried that she could be next. I don't know what to say.

From,

Annie Perks.

Dear Mrs. Annie Perks,

This is Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Albus has told me about the concerns you have voiced this year. I am as shocked as you that this happened. I am hoping that the school can remain open while we figure this out. I can promise you that if we can't get an answer from the petrified people, we will shut down the school. We have tightened security and are having teachers escort their students to their next class. Prefects patrol in pairs and no student is allowed out of their dormitories after dinner. Your daughter is abiding by these rules and is less danger as she continues to do so.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

June 2, 1993

To whom this may concern,

I have no idea what happened. Sally-Anne said something about a Basilisk, Harry Potter and his friend nearly getting killed, and that it was safe now. I hope it is all over and that the students can finally have peace and relaxation. Although I appreciate you taking the load off students and cancelling exams, I am concerned about the OWL and NEWT students and what would happen if it happened when Sally-Anne gets to fifth or seventh year.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I deeply apologize for everything that has happened this year. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley got caught up in saving Miss Weasley that they forgot their original goal of notifying Professor McGonagall of these events. I am sure that next year will be quieter and safer. As for the OWL and NEWT students, their exams have been postponed. If anything like this were ever to happen again whilst Sally-Anne is a fifth or seventh year, the exams will be postponed. It shouldn't be like this again as the Basilisk is quite dead. The restorative draught has been given to all the petrified people and the caretaker's cat. All of them are somewhat shaken up, but otherwise perfectly fine. I am sure she'll tell you all about Mr. Finch-Fletchley devouring his food as if he'd never seen it before.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

September 8, 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I think Remus Lupin was a wonderful choice of yours as Sally-Anne greatly enjoyed her first lesson today. However, I am concerned with your appointment of Rubeus Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures class. Although Sally-Anne didn't have a lesson with the Slytherins, a friend of hers said that a student had been injured by a Hippogriff. I do understand that he did something he was told not to do and irritated the creature, but I think that's a bit much for a first lesson. I do have a more pressing matter to discuss. Dementors? What on earth were you thinking? Sally-Anne told me she tried to ignore them, but to no avail. She has been having terrible nightmares of the day her father and brother were killed in an avalanche when she was three. She had managed to find a cave and hide until it was over. She keeps hearing their yells and pained groans every time she sees them. I'm surprised she even remembered that day. I really don't think the Dementors are needed for one man. You do remember my letter to Crouch which was rudely sent back to me. I hardly doubt Sirius Black could have done anything of the sort. I knew him at school and he may have been stupid and egotistical, but there is no way he would have betrayed his best friend. I believe the students are in more danger from the Dementors than Sirius. An example would be when one searched the train on the first day. It scared Sally-Anne badly and nearly harmed Harry Potter and everyone else in his compartment.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks.

I have spoken with Rubeus about the incident and advised him to start lower with less dangerous creatures. About the Dementors, I am as furious as you are. I told Cornelius the exact same thing as you have told me. I find it hard to believe that Sirius could have betrayed anyone like that as I've been saying for years. Unfortunately, the school Governors and the Minister seem to think it safer to have the Dementors guarding the school. I have told the Minister that having them here also causes Azkaban to be less guarded. As long as Sally-Anne follows the rules I set on the first day, she should be fine. I apologize for the nightmares they have caused her. Quite a few students have complained about this as well. Again, there is nothing I can do at the moment. I apologize again for all of this.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

November 9, 1993

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

The Dementors are ineffective as apparently Sirius Black found his way into the castle on Halloween night. I cannot believe the Dementors entered the Quidditch pitch. That poor boy could have died. Sally-Anne is extremely concerned now and has expressed the desire to come home. I wrote to Cornelius about what occurred on Halloween. Of course, I simply got a Ministry worker's response saying that Hogwarts was safe and that everything is alright. I don't believe it. I want those things gone.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I understand completely. From my understanding, Professor Lupin is helping Harry with the Dementor incident. I wrote a strongly worded letter to Cornelius that could pass as a small Howler. He seems to think I don't know what is best for my students. The teachers and I are attempting to make the students feel as comfortable as possible. Sally-Anne did approach Professor Sprout about her wish to leave Hogwarts. Pomona calmed her down and was able to talk to her about the nightmares. I hope that expressing her fears will allow Sally-Anne more control over them. I am taking measures to ensure the safety of my students.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

June 11, 1994

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have no idea what happened, but I'm glad those terrible creatures are gone. Thank you for trying to keep the students safe. Sally-Anne, however, is devastated that Remus is leaving. I understand that he is a werewolf, but I also understand that he was nowhere near Hogwarts as Sally-Anne had paid a visit to ask a question before dinner once before on a full moon, but he was not in his office. This assured me that he took care to avoid the castle. I knew Remus too; he tutored me in Transfiguration and Herbology. He was always so sweet and nice; I do hope he finds work where he is accepted. By the way, whatever happened to Sirius Black? And what happened to that Hippogriff that was going to be executed? Sally-Anne says that Harry and his friends seem happy.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

You are one of the very few parents who didn't care that Remus is a werewolf so long as he took precautions. You were correct in assuming Sirius was innocent. It is a complicated tale that I will not explain in letter. However, I will privately inform Sally-Anne and tell her to let you know.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

November 3, 1994

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

How did a fourteen year old boy's name get into the Goblet of Fire? Is this a sick joke played by an older student? I was initially skeptical of the Tournament until I read Sally-Anne's assurance that it was only going to be accepted for seventeen year olds and over. The fact that it was Harry Potter is even more concerning. Sally-Anne tells me that she sees people whispering behind his back and even his best friend avoiding him. Will I have to be worried about my daughter this year?

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I can absolutely assure that your daughter is safe. There will be trained wizards assisting in what I have planned for the first tournament and teachers with wands in hand for the second tournament, and the third tournament will have teachers patrolling the outer perimeter of the event area. Sally-Anne is not a participant in the tournament and therefore should not be harmed. She should be excited to write to you what happens this year. I especially think she'll love what we have planned for Christmas day if you wouldn't mind her being absent one Christmas.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

March 9, 1995

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Sally-Anne did enjoy the Yule Ball very much. Although we did miss her at Christmas, we're glad she had a wonderful time dancing with her friend, Justin. She did express concerns about Rita Skeeter. I heard that she'd been seen on campus and is now spreading rumors about Harry Potter and one of his friends. The poor girl even got hate mail and caused her hands to blister.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks,

Sally-Anne needn't worry about Miss Granger. Hagrid has also been receiving these kinds of letters and advised Miss Granger to simply toss them away. I am glad to see that Sally-Anne is supportive. Please do encourage her to be a great friend, perhaps she can help with inter-house unity.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

June 27, 1995

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am honestly scared for the safety of my daughter. After what happened to Cedric and Harry, I don't know if it's safe for Sally-Anne to stay any longer. If You-Know-Who is back, I fear that he'll attack and I might never see my baby again. She is even more devastated about Cedric Diggory's death. She told me that he was always nice and encouraging to her. I don't want her to feel scared anymore. I am strongly considering pulling her out.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks.

Dear Mrs. Perks,

I am sorry for everything that has happened. I have promised you safety and it seems I am not doing such a good job. Hogwarts will have tighter security next year and strong barriers and spells protecting it. Although I wish for all students to return, I must respect your decision. If you do take Sally-Anne out of Hogwarts, we will miss her deeply and I will be sure to tell her friends that she is still alive. If she returns, we will welcome her back with open arms and protect her and her fellow students at all costs. Please inform us of your decision by July 31st. As usual, Hogwarts letters will arrive a week prior; you may give us your response then. I wish you the best of luck in whichever decision you choose.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

September 5, 1995

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My decision took me a lot of analyzing and critical thinking and the voices of others. I ultimately let the decision be Sally-Anne's. She has decided to go back to school and told me that she's been having a good four days back. She does not appear to like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sally-Anne is offended by the way this teacher talks about Cedric Diggory's death being an accident. She finds it an insult to her late friend's memory. I am satisfied with the security, even though I am still very concerned and frightened.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks

Dear Mrs. Perks.

Annie, I am delighted that Sally-Anne has returned. In case this letter is intercepted, I must not say much. If you will remember my response on the appointment of Gilderoy Lockhart, having Dolores Umbridge was the same. She is a very strongly opinionated woman and very close to Cornelius. I will say that as long as Sally-Anne keeps her head up and her tongue held when necessary, she will be fine.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

January 19, 1996

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I am sorry to say that I am taking Sally-Anne out of school. The recent news has me very frightened. Ten highly dangerous escaped prisoners. Nothing adds up other than your explanation. I want my daughter close to me. I am glad that she has tried to make a difference this year and I know your teachers will miss her. I just feel better knowing what's going on with her. I will try to teach her the best I can.

Sincerely,

Annie Perks.

Dear Mrs. Perks,

Annie, I am sorry she is leaving. I shall arrange for her to be picked up from Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon. I hope she will return one day. Please keep me updated on how you are doing. I do like to keep in touch with former students especially in these dark times.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

July 31, 1996

Dear Annie and Sally-Anne,

I hope you are doing well. I am sorry I haven't written in quite a while. I have been very busy, but I did remember Sally-Anne. How is she doing? A letter was not sent out to her because I had assumed she was not returning. If you ever wish for her to return, you know where to find me.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

October 31, 1996

Dear Annie and Sally-Anne,

I hope Sally-Anne is finally having a relaxing Halloween after the events of the past few years. We should catch up sometime soon.

Hope you are well,

A. Dumbledore

March 9, 1997

Dear Annie and Sally-Anne,

The past month has been Apparition lessons for sixth years. I can arrange for a private teacher for Sally-Anne if you wish. A few parents have pulled their children out of Hogwarts. I also offered lessons to them and two families agreed.

Hope you are well,

A. Dumbledore

June 1997, day unknown

Dear Annie and Sally-Anne,

I must finally say goodbye to an old battery, it's time for it to expire. Stay strong, stay together, and don't forget a former Professor.

Yours truly,

APWBD

May 22, 1998

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Hello, this is Derek Cameron. You might not remember me, but I am Sally-Anne Perks' stepbrother. I am sorry to say that Sal, along with my father and stepmother, has died. They met their unfortunate demise at the hands of Death Eaters around the end of July 1996, possibly days before your letter reached them. I was at my grandmother's house at the time. She went into hiding in Russia until recently. I found these letters a few days ago after I heard that You-Kno- I mean Voldemort was defeated. I thought I'd let you know what happened to my stepsister. Although I am heartbroken, I know she is with her brother and father again. I would like to meet you and chat about my family if you are not too terribly busy.

Sincerely,

Derek Cameron

May 23, 1998

Dear Mr. Cameron,

I hope you remember your old Transfiguration teacher, Derek. I appreciate the letter you sent, but sadly Albus died last June. I would be able to meet with you and discuss your sister, or perhaps her head of house. Pomona did know her students best. She cried when I showed her your letter. I'm sure she'd love to talk with you.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Derek blinked at the letter. He let out a sad chuckle as he realized what Dumbledore had meant by expired battery in his last letter. Derek thought it meant retirement or something about a literal battery as his old Headmaster was fond of Muggle objects. He wrote to Professor Sprout who agreed to meet him in Hogsmeade. The two of them bonded over the memories of Sally-Anne. Derek learned more about Sally-Anne's years at Hogwarts and in turn told Professor Sprout about how he met his stepsister to their parents getting married and everything he remembered and loved about his sister.

Derek eventually decided to take a job at Hogwarts. He decided to be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He trained under Hagrid for a while before he actually got to teach his own classes. He had an office on the ground floor full of family pictures.

In all his years of teaching at Hogwarts, not a day went by where he didn't think of the family he'd lost. He wrote a biography on Sally-Anne and kept it to himself. He shared the story of his sister to anyone who asked who the brown haired, brownish-green eyed girl with glasses was. He called it _The Lost Story of Sally-Anne Perks, an Average Hogwarts Student_. Or simply put _Sally-Anne's Lost Story_. It was comprised of everything he remembered of his stepsister, what the teachers and former students remembered of her, letters from Sally-Anne to her family, and the letters exchanged between his stepmother and former Headmaster.

He acknowledged that he was missing a crucial part: Sally-Anne's point of view. She wrote how she was doing in letters and in her personal journal, but Derek knew she couldn't have written EVERY detail of what she was feeling. There were times in third and fourth year where she hadn't written to her mother for over a month or so. She stopped writing in her journal in mid-second year because Pansy found it and tore it apart, making fun of her. Susan Bones remembered telling Pansy off and comforting Sally-Anne. Justin Finch-Fletchley didn't remember who asked who to the ball, but that both of them were excited to have gone. None of Sally-Anne's roommates remembered if she excitedly squealed about her night or if she crashed from exhaustion.

Derek wrote in the last chapter, challenging the readers to develop their own thoughts. How did Sally-Anne feel? Did she still think of the brother and father she lost at the age of three? Did she feel like Derek and his father were replacements? She never said or indicated this. Both of their fathers were childhood friends, but hadn't seen each other since Derek's mother was pregnant.

Did she verbally support Harry Potter during tough times or did she keep it in? Does the fact that she worried more about the Dementors than Sirius Black say something? What exactly did she hear when they were too close? Sally-Anne had never been able to express EVERY detail of what happened that day she lost two-thirds of her world; she would only say that her brother screamed terribly for five minutes before his last breath left him. Her father had told her to stay strong and never give up. Of course there was more, but an inconsolable three year old was hard to understand. And once the three year old had calmed enough, she was too traumatized and reluctant to speak that she forgot details over the years until the Dementors came and shoved it all back in her face. How did she react upon Dumbledore's explanation of Sirius Black's innocence? The portraits in Dumbledore's office could barely remember the students that went in and out of Dumbledore's office unless they made an impression such as the Marauders, Harry Potter, and the Weasley twins. How did she react upon seeing her Boggart? Hannah Abbot said it looked like three dead people; this was later explained by Sally-Anne that it was her mother and her stepbrother and stepfather. Hannah didn't remember the reactions, but that Sally-Anne remained quieter in that class for the rest of term.

Was she disappointed or relieved that the age line was put around the Goblet of Fire? What was her reaction upon seeing dragons in the first task? Did she believe that Harry hadn't put his name in the cup? Did she ever wonder if Harry would be stuck underwater forever? Cedric had been a handsome boy, had Sally ever had a small crush on him? If so, had Cedric noticed and ignored it, or had he been completely oblivious to any love except for Cho Chang?

She must have seen Thestrals due to witnessing her brother and father's demise, how did she react to seeing the creatures? Did it bring back memories of the Dementors and Boggart in third year? Did she cry when she realized why she could see them, but most of the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff group couldn't? No one remembered if she did. Was she an active participant of the secret DA group? Harry was too concerned about the group as a whole, and his crush on Cho Chang, to pay attention. He did say that everyone had definitely improved before Christmas break. Susan verified this. Did she loathe Umbridge? She never received detentions from Umbridge as far as Pomona Sprout could remember.

As far as the former head of Hufflepuff knew, Sally-Anne hadn't received detention at all. There was an incident at the beginning of fifth year where Pansy had made fun of her and Sally-Anne retorted with a curse word and a threat that was caught by Professor Sprout. Having been the girl's first offense, Sprout went easy by taking five points from Hufflepuff and giving her a lecture about cursing near young impressionable first and second years. Pansy's punishment was handed over to Professor Snape who didn't do anything about it. Seamus, who had managed to blow up a small Venomous Tentacula that same week, had received Greenhouse cleanup duty for a week. Hannah Abbot mentioned Seamus because that was the easiest way she remembered what happened to Sally-Anne.

Did she cry when she left Hogwarts? Her mother never told Derek these specific things. He didn't know if Sally-Anne expressed everything to her mother and stepfather, or if she kept it in her until her death. It was true that Sally-Anne had a journal, but it was burned when Death Eaters came crashing through their house. Derek eventually published an article in the Daily Prophet, and added the Quibbler for extra measure. The story went public and eventually was printed as a biography.

No one knew the answers to how Sally-Anne felt. Not really. This may have been the story of Sally-Anne Perks, but some things were just too lost to be found. The fragments went where vanished objects go. Now, where exactly do vanished objects go? And if we went there, could we further delve into Sally-Anne's mind?


End file.
